For transporting e.g. objects stacked on pallets, such as cardboard boxes or the like, it is common practice to wrap up the pallet, together with the objects, with a film, in particular a prestretched film. This ensures safe hold of the objects on the pallet. Wrapping-up of pallets is frequently carried out by hand. Since this procedure is however extremely personnel- and thus cost-intensive, wrapping devices, i.e. automatically operating wrapping machines, are known. Said machines comprise a turntable on which the pallet to be wrapped up is placed. For wrapping-up the pallet, the turntable is turned about a vertical axis. Further, the film roll is held on a vertically displaceable roll holder. Turning the pallet causes the film to be pulled off or wound off the film roll. In the course of this wind-off process the film roll is vertically displaced such that the pallet and/or the objects stacked on the pallet are wrapped up with film over their overall height.
Normally, the objects, such as cardboard boxes, are stacked on the pallet and the pallet is then transported to the wrapping device, for example with the aid of a lift truck. Here, the pallet is then placed on the turntable, and the lift truck must be removed to allow the pallet to be wrapped up. After automatic wrapping-up of the pallet with the aid of the wrapping device, the wrapped-up pallet can be removed by the lift truck. The automatic wrapping-up of pallets with the aid of a wrapping device or a wrapping machine has thus the drawback that the pallet must be repeatedly picked up by the lift truck or another suitable transport means.
Further, a wrapping device for wrapping-up objects on a pallet is known from JP 03111214. This wrapping device comprises an L-shaped holding arm provided with a horizontally and a vertically arranged arm. The horizontal arm has a wrapping arm connected thereto for rotation with said horizontal arm. The wrapping arm, in turn, has connected thereto a roller holder for receiving a film roll, wherein the wrapping arm is turned for the purpose of wrapping-up objects in such a manner that the film roll is guided around the objects. In the wrapping device described in JP 03111214 the holding arm is connected with a lift truck. This allows pallets to be transported with the aid of cable-like support elements of the lift truck and to be wrapped up without having to be placed onto a wrapping device with a turntable. Such a lift truck with a wrapping device has however the drawback that in particular the holding arm and the wrapping arm are interfering when the lift truck is used in a normal manner, i.e. when pallets are transported which are not intended for being wrapped up. In particular, it is always necessary to carry along a relatively large weight, which affects handling of the lift truck. Further, in particular the horizontal portion of the holding arm is interfering since said portion limits the height to which objects can be stacked on the pallet. The horizontal portion of the holding arm is, for example, also interfering when a pallet is placed into a rack or another difficult-to-access area.